


【影日】O.NA.NI【R-18】

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Telepathic Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 59





	【影日】O.NA.NI【R-18】

体育部高中男生的手冲方法

-影山飞雄（17岁）-

吃饭，做一下简单的身体训练，洗澡，做拉伸，躺在床上做假想训练，然后睡觉。  
影山回家后的作息就是那么有规律。  
除了每周三。  
为什么是每周三他也说不清，只是想把这件麻烦又难以启齿的事情放在一周的中间，显得就没那么罪恶了。  
是的，麻烦的事情。  
确实这件事情会带来生理上的快感，但是对这样的快感并不沉迷，比起兴致勃勃地每天一次，他会觉得不如做假象训练更有意义，只是不做的话……会更麻烦。所以他给自己安排了每周三的这个时间，好让这个生理现象也能得到有规律的控制。  
这一点上，也很有规律，这样的高中男生世间少有。  
初中的时候就常看前辈们拿着穿着泳衣的明星照片，说着可以用，很好用。影山的想象力还不错，但并不觉得这些有什么好用的，每次只是像解决一个麻烦那样定期地机械地用手做着上下运动直到解放。  
但是最近变得有些不一样了。  
他洗完澡，回到自己的房间，把门带上了锁。  
然后从书包里拿出了一条用过的运动毛巾。  
本应和其他用过的衣服毛巾一起塞进洗衣机的，只有这条他特意收了起来。  
坐在床上，把毛巾捂在脸上，深深地吸了一口，有一股陌生的淡淡的香味。  
和他家不一样的洗涤剂的味道。  
还有一种，说不清的味道。也许不能算是香味，至少不是洗涤剂、洗发水或是其他任何一种可以算是芳香剂的味道，他也从未在其他地方闻到过。  
但是异常好闻，让他觉得舒服，还有兴奋。  
下体马上就硬了起来。  
高中男生就是这么可怕，更可怕的是如果不定期清理一下积下的库存的话，在不想硬的时候也会硬起来。  
“好痛。”完全勃起的地方被内裤勒得生疼，他忍不住叫了出来。  
没想到会硬得这么厉害，他为自己的失误啧了下嘴，早知道应该先把内裤脱掉的。  
小心地把睡觉穿的短裤和内裤褪了下来，肿得又粗又长的阴茎立刻从那些束缚它的织物中弹了出来。  
影山毫不犹豫地伸手握住了自己，光是碰到，就感到一阵电流直冲脑门。  
缓缓地上下动起手腕，从根部到前端，时不时用拇指的指腹摩擦铃口和龟头边缘的褶皱，很快从前端一点点渗出了透明的液体，手指变得黏糊糊的。  
虽然总是抱着快点完事的念头，但他是喜欢慢慢地开始的类型。  
随着手指的动作，铃口泌出的透明液体被涂满了整根，鲜红的黏膜被包裹在了体液之下，没有了干涩的摩擦感，滑滑地动起来更舒服了，手上也加快了速度。  
毛巾上属于某个人的味道不停地被吸进肺里，和氧气一起随着血液循环到脚尖，到大脑，刺激着他的神经。  
呼吸变得越发粗重了起来，右手上也加重了力道。  
果然，一只手不够。  
影山着迷地闻着毛巾的味道，有些焦躁地想着。  
还差一点，还差一点就能去了，就能获得那种绝顶的快乐了。  
但是有什么还不够，两只手的话会更舒服吧？一起来的话。但是毛巾的味道他也不想放开，如果放开的话不够的东西会更多——  
他停下激烈地上下撸动着的右手，睁开了半闭的眼睛。  
下一秒，左手就这样抓着毛巾移向了下体，像是用力擦拭一般从睾丸一直往上擦过，直到前端，毛巾粗糙的质感带来一阵荡过全身的快感。  
“抱歉了，日向。”  
他在心里向搭档道歉道。  
就这样左手隔着毛巾旋转着摩擦前端，右手猛烈地上下撸动，腰也难以抑制地往前挺了起来。  
啊，可以了，这样就可以了，像是拼图填上了最后一块，马上就可以射出来了。  
早已从坐在床上变成了平躺着的姿势，他就这样一边运动着双手，一边疯狂地向上挺进着腰部，像是顶着虚空中什么不存在的人一般，在毛巾中射了出来。

影山对周三的晚上变得期待了起来。

-日向翔阳（18岁）-

“翔阳——澡洗了吗？”  
母亲从屋内这样喊着，而日向正在院子里做着今天的“和球玩耍”练习。  
“还没有——小夏呢？”  
“刚刚洗过了哦——”  
“好——我现在去——”  
日向收拾了铺在院子里的地垫和排球，回到了室内。  
为什么要等在妹妹后面洗呢，因为他想要洗澡的时间能够长一些。年幼的妹妹困得早，如果洗到一半被从外面喊“快一点！小夏要睡着了！”那会是件麻烦的事。  
为什么洗澡时间要长一些呢？  
想到这里，日向忍不住叹了口气。  
高中男生，本来就说是性欲的团块也不为过。  
何况他这样的运动部的高中男生，可以说是性欲的结晶了。  
据说是因为运动之后肾上腺素？还是什么会上升，从而激发性欲。  
而他，日向翔阳，一个17岁的健全的运动部高中男生，非常不幸的是家里住的是和室，还有一个精力和他一样过剩到毁天灭地的年幼的妹妹。  
和室自然是移门，所以一般高中男生躲在自己房间做的事，在他家随时都有突然被妹妹拉开门大喊“哥哥陪我玩！”的风险。  
不过他的妹妹，就算是普通的带锁的房门，估计也拦不住。  
日向已经可以想象她在门外用双手捶门的情景了。  
至于为什么不等妹妹睡了再做，是因为他也睡得很早，为了部活每天天没亮就要骑自行车翻山去学校。  
所以，他的选择只剩下一个，就是浴室。  
毁尸灭迹也方便，也不会留下什么味道。  
这么想着，日向轻快地哼着歌走进了浴室，脱掉衣服，打开花洒。  
伸手往下摸去，像是包裹住一般，有一下没一下地摸着，原本软踏踏的性器比什么花草树木都成长得快，立刻就胀大朝天挺立了起来。  
像是安抚一般，他伸手随意地撸了两把，从支架上取下了花洒，把水势调得集中。  
这是他最近新发现的一个享乐方法。  
把花洒拉近下体，从各种角度冲击着自己，睾丸的下面，阴茎的下面，龟头周围的一圈，各种用手照顾不到的细小的地方，水势调集中后的花洒比一般模式下的力道大得多，但是又比手轻柔，被这样的水流冲击着这些地方的黏膜，带来一种带着钝感的快感，蔓延到全身，好像整个人都变敏感了，和用手完全不一样，温暖而柔和地刺激消磨着他的神经。  
然后，一边再用食指和中指去摩擦前端的地方，转圈。  
和水的密度完全不一样的体液流了出来，像是在暗示他要更多的快乐。  
他一边用手撸动靠近根部的地方，一般用花洒冲着前端。  
再或者，直接用花洒去冲击铃口。  
唔，太舒服了。  
日向甚至觉得膝盖一软，连忙用左手撑住了墙壁。  
手中的性器也明显比刚才更蓄势待发。  
他把花洒插回了支架上，水流温吞的刺激已经满足不了他了，用靠在墙上的手臂支撑住整个人的重量，右手用力地上下动着，仿佛要把什么挤出来一样。  
温暖的水流打在肩膀上，流过他的整个后背，肩胛骨也被冲得泛出了粉红色。  
背后温暖的感觉，有些熟悉。  
手指包裹着自己的性器，有什么从背后包裹着自己。  
被水打湿的头发粘到脸上，有些痒痒的，让他分心。  
皱着眉毛把头发都捋到脑后，他现在只想要快点射出来，射精的快感诱惑着他。  
再一次把精神集中到右手和下体的动作上。  
感觉到自己越来越快的呼吸，日向觉得今天一不小心就会发出声音来，  
不行，在浴室里出声的话绝对会被家里人听到。  
他往前靠去，用靠在墙上的手臂捂住了嘴。  
一边折腾着自己的下体，水流冲过背后的感觉带来了一种让人晕眩的兴奋，从他的脑袋深处袭，奔过全身。  
他连脚趾都紧绷了起来，加快了手上撸动的速度，刺激让他忍不住弓起了背。  
背上的感觉，到底是什么呢？像极了人的体温。  
他想到了今天做热身时，从和搭档紧贴着的后背传来的温度。  
“影山…！”

咦？  
日向看着手心浓厚的白色液体，愣住了。

职业运动选手的手冲方法  
-日向翔阳（24岁）-

房间里没开灯，只有pad的光线照在日向的脸上。  
他裹在被子里，专注地盯着手里的屏幕一动不动。  
“哔——”  
随着长长的哨声，视频里的比赛结束了。  
日向啪地一下倒在了床上。  
“好想快点再有比赛啊……”他喃喃自语道。  
现在正是赛季，今天BJ刚主场比完了一场比赛，下一场要等到一周后。但他感到身体里比赛的余韵还没能散去，像是氧气的不完全燃烧，让心底痒痒的。这种感觉随着比赛结束的哨声一起，跟着自己参加了赛后会议、回到宿舍、吃完饭洗完澡，依然没能消退，而且在看完刚才的比赛视频后变得更加强烈了。  
阿德勒的比赛也是在今天。  
他刚才用pad看的就是阿德勒今天比赛的录播，在V1里也是顶尖的球队，而且还可以说是集合了他的宿敌，这让他的兴奋值明显又往上涨了许多。  
要不要再出去跑几圈呢？但是擅自加量也不好，还会被教练骂。  
他这样想着，翻了个身，接着就意识到了自己身体的变化。  
比赛的余韵带来的兴奋像是满溢出来了一般，从心底无形的感情投射到了肉体上——他自顾自半勃起来的下体逐渐顶到了内裤上，有些难受。  
反正比赛之后，正好撸一发吧？  
日向这么想着，抓过了床头的纸巾盒，把手探进了内裤里，开始抚摸起了自己。  
这里是BJ选手宿舍里自己的房间，没有妹妹，没有父母，没有室友。他在内心不由得感激起了这种想动手时就动手的自由。  
这么想着，在手指的抚摸下，原本半勃的地方也大胆地完全勃起了起来。  
慢慢地把内裤褪到大腿，他一手轻轻地摸着睾丸，轻柔的酥麻感传遍了全身，另一只手开始揉搓自己的前端，用手心、用手指，转圈、滑动，变着方法让自己舒服，很快透明又有些黏的体液就沾满了拇指。  
大概是高中时期一直在浴室里自慰的原因，喜欢有一下没一下的轻柔的摩擦不知不觉就成了他的癖好。  
但是，有什么，还不够。  
差不多可以用力一点了吧？  
日向这么想着，像是感觉到了别的部位的寂寞，换成从根部到顶端，从下到上一下一下地完全撸过。  
一波又一波自己给自己带来的快感让他的脸颊飞快地染上了粉红色，嘴边也漏出了细小的呻吟。  
“呜……”  
因快感而失去焦点的眼睛望向虚空，日向加大了手上的力道。  
但是，怎么回事，好像，去不了。  
“影山……”  
日向焦躁地动着双手，在内心喊出了恋人的名字。

-影山飞雄（23岁）-

从浴室里出来后，影山擦完半干的头发，坐在床上打开了pad，点开订阅的频道，看起了今天V1的另一场比赛——BJ主场的录播。  
手机响起来的时候，正好宫侑和日向打出那个快攻，从对手那里得到了一分。  
看到来电的名字，影山撇了撇嘴，按下了通话键。  
“影山？在干什么？”  
“正好在看BJ的比赛。”  
“哈哈，”电话那头传来了低低的笑声，“我赢了，阿德勒的比赛，我已经看完了。”  
“啊？！”  
他想要反驳，但是又感觉电话那头的日向有些奇怪。  
“看到哪里了？”  
“第一局12比13。”  
“具体一点！说数字，我怎么记得！”  
日向的声音原本就有些高，但是今天，怎么说呢，像是没什么活力。平时的日向明显更加吵闹、更有精神。  
影山又撇撇嘴，回答道：“你和侑前辈的第一次快攻。”  
“哦哦，那球吗，超舒服的……”  
“啊？”  
虽然他也觉得宫侑是个厉害的二传，托球也确实打起来很顺手，日向也不止一次在自己面前夸过他，但刚才那句话总让他觉得哪里不对。  
“那现在，是在酒店？”  
今天是客场比赛，所以他现在是在酒店里，不过阿德勒作为V1顶尖的队伍，合作的酒店一直不错，而且都是一人一间。  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“……想听，影山的声音。”  
他的大脑敲起了警钟。  
日向绝不是一个会撒娇的人。但是影山脑子里瞬间就浮现出了日向说这句话时的样子，因为日向会用这种语气说话，就只有一种情况。  
“喂，你难道？？”  
他意识到刚才的猜测是走向了反方向：不是没有精神，是精神得很。  
“在，自慰哦。”  
日向甜腻的声音从听筒飘进耳朵里，在脑袋里打圈。一下子，脑海中就浮现出了日向自慰的画面。他并没有见过日向自己做的样子，这是大脑自顾自递给他的想象，把日向被自己压在身下掰开双腿的记忆擅自做了篡改——但还是让他涨红了脸。  
大脑里的画面就像在邀请自己一样。  
全身的血液瞬间又向别的地方涌去。  
“你自己，是怎么做的？”  
“怎么？想知道吗？”  
“想知道。”  
“讨厌，影山同学，好色…！知道了，然后，用来做自慰的素材吗？”  
“啊？你才是吧！要听我的声音……”  
就算这种时候日向也依然会拿他开起玩笑，只是和平时相比，被欲望缠上了沙哑的声音显得有些性感。  
“现在，是在宿舍？”  
“嗯。”  
“床上？”  
“嗯。”  
影山没去过BJ的宿舍，但是在照片里大概见过日向房间的样子。  
“现在是什么姿势？”  
“侧躺，着……？”  
“在摸哪里？怎么摸？具体一点。”  
影山把手伸进了内裤里。他已经完全硬了，在听到日向说在自慰的时候这里已经起了反应。  
“你这种提问…真的，很难为情……”  
Pad屏幕里的日向被定格在近景的回放里，在空中高高跃起的身体整个反弓成了半弧形。  
“告诉我。”  
他对电话那头的日向说道。  
“……就…普通地上下…”  
“只是这样？”  
“……拇指，顶着前端。”  
“嗯，你很受不了…那里。”  
“……啰嗦！”  
似乎是再也受不了内裤的束缚了，影山把性器掏出来，开始缓慢地上下撸动着。  
“另一只手呢？”  
“…嗯？”  
“胸口…自己摸摸看。”  
“……嗯”  
“怎么样？”  
“自己做…有点奇怪……但是，很舒服……”  
“你这里，也很弱…”  
平时做的时候，只有去碰日向的乳头，里面也会一下收紧，非常可爱。  
他闭上了眼睛。  
手指抓住的床单冰冰冷的，自己的手也和日向身体里完全不能比。  
不够，远远不够。  
他可以用想象力在所处空间里虚构出在球场上奔跑起跳的日向，但无法给自己想象一个被他压倒在怀里的日向。靠得太近的虚构一碰就碎。  
想象中的日向羞涩中带着委屈，正用湿润地眼睛望着他。  
太浪费了，躺在床上一个人寂寞地爱抚自己的日向，这些事换成他来做多好。  
“果然，影山也在…自慰吗？”  
“嗯，一起做吧。”  
“啊……我…戴着耳机，”日向发出了撒娇一般的叹息，声音里带着委屈，“影山的声音，太近了……”  
大概，就是在耳边说话的感觉吗？他想起来每次这样靠在日向肩膀上，日向都会轻轻地颤抖一下。但影山却很喜欢，并不是故意去戏弄，只是因为日向的脖子、还有头发，总是有很好闻的味道。  
“想舔…你的脖子”  
“啊？一般…这种时候，不是应该……说我喜欢你，之类的吗？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“啊…还是别说…了……感觉，会死……”  
“想舔，你的乳头。”  
“别说了……”  
“下面也是。”  
“啊…哈……”  
“想插进去。”  
“嗯…呜……”  
只是把现在在想象的内容，把他想做的事说出而已，日向的声音也变得激烈了起来。  
他自己也一样。  
Pad的屏幕依然亮着。  
就在他按下暂停前，画面里橙色的头发还在球网上空飘动着，在影山眼里像慢镜头一般。  
高举着的手臂，连指尖都闪着光。  
这是从球场外才看得到的日向。  
影山感到一阵目眩。  
他觉得自己一定脑子有问题。  
刚才看比赛时刻意忽略的，只在脑中出现了一秒的想法，现在像是被下半身控制了大脑一般又被呼唤着浮出了水面。  
立刻就想侵犯他。  
“日向……”  
“嗯…影山……”  
隔着电话，他叫着日向的名字，然后被日向叫着自己的名字。  
——不管日向为什么人托球而跳，他都是自己的。  
“影山，我想要…影山…”  
日向也在渴求着他。  
“日向。”  
“嗯？”  
“后面呢？自己…手指进去看看？”  
“……”  
“我会让你…舒服的。”  
“……嗯。”  
“那，先把，手指弄湿…”  
“嗯，嗯…”  
通过听筒传来了湿哒哒的声音，是日向吮吸手指的声音。  
好想舔日向的手指，好想舔日向的舌头。  
脑袋里鲜明地回忆起了和日向接吻时的感觉。还有日向伸出舌头半睁着眼睛看向自己的样子。  
“试试看，插进去？”  
“嗯……，呜…！”  
“手指，进去了吗？”  
“进…去了……”  
“前列腺的位置，找得到吗？”  
“不，不知道……”  
仿佛能看到电话对面的日向因混乱而摇着头。那也是当然的，他最开始也不是一下就找到日向的弱点的。  
“你的话…大概…”影山望向了虚空，回忆起手指进入日向身体的感觉。  
啊…不好，光是想象就感觉快要射了。日向的里面总是热得像是要把他融化一样。更重要的是，让他想起被执拗地爱抚那里后，日向生理性地流泪的样子。不是痛、不是难受、而是因为快乐而不自觉流出的泪水。恋人的眼泪让他兴奋，想要吻上日向的眼睛，把眼泪也一起舔掉——  
手中滚烫的性器再次流出了滑滑的透明液体。  
影山强迫自己回过了思绪。  
“两个半指节…正面…偏左？”  
“为什么…这么精确啊…混……啊…！”  
日向大概是要说混蛋吧，但是最后那个字完全被呻吟淹没了。  
“舒服吗？”  
“舒…舒服……”  
收音良好的耳机，影山甚至能听到对面伴随着喘息一起的啧啧的水声。  
“好…舒服……感觉…可以，射出来…了。”  
“我也是…想射，”日向的呻吟让他兴奋不已地加快了手上的速度，“想要，用你最喜…欢的背后位，射在你……里面。”  
“嗯……嗯……！”  
电话里日向的声音已经连不成完整的句子，和记忆里在他身下变得软绵绵的日向重叠了起来。  
“影山……”  
日向喊了他的名字。连声音都在颤抖。  
“嗯。”  
“我要…再打，很多比赛……”  
“嗯…”  
“全部，都赢下…”  
“呆子，全都…赢的…是我…”  
“啰嗦……然后，抱我，影山……”  
日向的话像是要把他的身体燃烧殆尽一般，他感到自己也快到极限了。  
“嗯……做到你，求…饶，为止…”

在大脑某个角落的角落，警钟还在响着。  
这种play，感觉要上瘾。


End file.
